


Chasing my shadow

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, No actual noncon, Strong sigrid, but tag since implied, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: For those interested I have something similar to this waiting to be written so keep an eye out for that in the future





	Chasing my shadow

"Sigrid run" but Sigrid froze, her father would surely be killed if she did as he bid. In fact she knew it, as her eyes dashed to the left 

The master was grinning maliciously as if he already knew her thoughts, his eyes twinkling with unspoken cruelty and she wrapped an arm around herself on instinct. He would orphan them all if she left, if she fled he would kill their father and probably take her anyway when she was no doubt recaptured 

What if she made it home, she thought of Bain and her little sister Tilda and steeled herself, she could endure this for them, for her family. Forcing a weak smile she met Bards eyes "no da, I won't run anymore"

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested I have something similar to this waiting to be written so keep an eye out for that in the future


End file.
